Just a Short Repose
|image = |kanji = ただ、そんな休日の一時を |romaji = Tada, Sonna Kyūjitsu no Hitotoki o |airdate = August 3, 2012 |episode = 5th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = The Hero's Back |next = Supersonic! Sleipnir }}Just a Short Repose or A Day We Spend in the Weekend (ただ、そんな休日の一時を, Tada, Sonna Kyūjitsu no Hitotoki o) is the fifth episode of season one, first aired on August 3, 2012. Synopsis Continuing from the last episode, after Akatsuki blocks his punch, Motoharu Kaidou tries to kick him, only to get blocked again. Kaidou and Akatsuki briefly fight each other before Akatsuki knocks him down with his leg. Kaidou yields, and the fight ends. Impressed, Kaidou asks Akatsuki to meet him somewhere the next Monday. He then introduces himself, and reveals that he is a student from Class A. Later that evening, Miu buys some groceries and Akatsuki teases her about her scared reaction to seeing automatic doors for the first time. Afterwards, he notices that the bra that Miu is wearing barely fits, so he decides that they are going shopping to the mall. The next day, Akatsuki and Miu, accompanied by Kuzuha and Izumi, arrives at the mall, and with his kindness to her, Akatsuki is helping Miu out. As they go to the clothing store, since Miu doesn't know what size of bra she is going to buy, Izumi tells her that the shopping assistant will measure her breast size. Surprisingly, Miu wants Akatsuki to stay near her. Then, in one of the fitting rooms, as she waits for a shopping assistant to pick bras for her to try on, Miu notices that her breast are getting a little bigger. After bringing the bras as a recommendation for Miu to try, the assistant shows her how to properly put on a bra. Then, as she is about to take the bra off, Miu accidentally rips it, and to make things worse, Akatsuki comes down from the ceiling, causing her to scream, though nobody else hear her. He tells her to go apologize and pay for that bra, only to see that the bra she was wearing is an expensive one. The assistant returns to open the door, and Miu urges Akatsuki to go hide somewhere. The assistant opens the door, and she sees Miu still wearing the bra, and Miu pushes her out to cover what happened to the piece of lingerie. Akatsuki comes back down, and tells her that back in Alayzard, she never wanted to apologize, but in a human world, she "has" to apologize. Kuzuha, Izumi, and the assistant go in, and while Akatsuki is being scolded by the employee for breaking in, Izumi sees Miu crying in tears. Upon this, Haruka appears from the other fitting room, and Akatsuki sees what she was wearing, which causes her to shriek. The assistant likes the way Haruka is wearing her bra, but Haruka doesn't want to wear it. Akatsuki helps Miu buy some more time, by telling the assistant that Miu needs to try on another bra, and this time, three sizes larger. The plan, however, is not to run away, but for Akatsuki to turn her back to normal, by using his "Renkai-kikichou" on her. After the assistant brings in another bra, Akatsuki puts that bra on her, even if it means touching her breasts. The bra fits Miu just right, and Akatsuki tells the assistant that the other bra was ripped. The assistant knew that this might happen, so she decides not to charge them for that. But Akatsuki still wants to pay for that ripped bra anyway. Eventually, Miu is not satisfied, because she really is the one who should pay for it and apologize, and then she cries. Akatsuki cheers her up, telling her that she cannot always be the one to blame, and that she is part of his family. Haruka then appears again to scold Akatsuki. Kuzuha and Izumi are about to leave, but Akatsuki somehow took their bras and panties from them, as well as Haruka's. He is about to seduce girls, until Miu hits him on the head with her staff out of embarrassment. Later, Akatsuki, Miu, Kuzuha, and Izumi are enjoying a pizza, planning about the upcoming ranking tournament, and since Akatsuki didn't pay attention, Miu explains to him about how the tournament goes. Since the other students are no match for him, everyone must be four students per team. Akatsuki wanted the girls to forget about him, but since the girls have formed a team of three, Miu insists that he join her team, because no one else wants him to be part of any other team. Once the sun sets, Akatsuki and the girls all go back home. Later that night, after taking a shower, Miu puts on the pajamas that Akatsuki bought earlier that day, and he likes it when he sees her wearing them. Miu turns on the television, somehow showing Queen's Blade: Rebellion vs. Hagure Yuusha no Estetica, the special episode in which Akatsuki defeats the girls from that anime. Miu doesn't liked it, so she turns the TV off. Elsewhere, Kaidou is talking to a mechanist named Oya about Akatsuki, casually mentioning how he wanted to see him on a certain bike. Category:Episode Category:Season one